


POTATO GUN

by Kyabetsu



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Brothers, Engineers Make The Best Toys, Family Bonding, Farmhouse, Gen, Guys. Where are the potatoes?, Just Let Donatello Do Machines Okay?, Let them play, Long Range Weapons, One Shot, Potato Gun, Potatoes, Seriously we bought so many., Where have all the potatoes gone?, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyabetsu/pseuds/Kyabetsu
Summary: Given wide open spaces and plenty of root vegetables, young boys' hearts will naturally turn to thoughts of ballistic weaponry.Just a happy one-shot bit of micro-fiction set down the Farm.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	POTATO GUN

**Author's Note:**

> "Go. Play. Nngh."  
> \-- Master Tatsu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie, 1990)

Leonardo nervously tapped his fingers together. “Not to micro-manage, Donatello. But when you said you were building a ‘potato gun,’ I thought you meant the kind that shot little potato pellets.”  
  
Donatello adjusted the angle of the barrel. “Nope.”  
  
“Leo, even I knew we were gonna be shooting whole potatoes.” Raphael gleefully deposited two more sacks of potatoes beside Michelangelo on the lawn.  
  
Donatello put on the only military helmet they had found in the attic. “Yep.”  
  
Exasperated, Leonardo protested, “But… this isn’t a one-potato-at-a-time machine!”  
  
Donatello leaned off the turret. "Michelangelo, bring us the first ammunition belt and prepare to crank.”  
  
Raphael snapped the chin strap of his bike helmet and elbowed his brother. “C'mon, Leo! Where’s your sense of adventure?”  
  
"IT’S A BELT-FED WEAPON, RAPHAEL!”  
  
"ON A ROTATING MOUNT!!” Donatello yanked a lever, spinning the ping pong table turret with a whoop.  
  
Michelangelo slapped the lead end of the potato belt into the ammunition feeder. He shoved his bucket helmet back out of his eyes. “Clear down range, Sergeant D! Ammo loaded! SPUDS AWAY!!!” With a hard shove on the reclaimed bicycle-pedal crank, the mechanism whirred to life and substantial thumps sounded as potatoes dropped into the PVC pipe chamber.

“FIRE!” Raphael shouted.

Donatello squeezed the trigger and a rapid series of high-pressure air blasts sent three spuds hurtling across the field with a sharp _PHUNT! PHUNT! PHUNT!_ The first two exploded a hay bale target. The third took the top off a holly bush.

All four boys sat in awed silence.

Leonardo cleared his throat. “We’re going to need to set up more targets.”

His brothers cheered and slapped him on the shell, passing him a bucket helmet of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> \--Kya


End file.
